Life's Unexpected Surprises
by Fenozzel12
Summary: Sly and Carmelita had been living together for a month after the events of the third game before Sly reverts to thieving and is caught by Carmelita. She gets angry and tells Sly not to return home but she finds out something a couple of days later and needs him back.
1. The Break in and Discovery

/AN

This will be set after the third game but before the fourth game. Sly and Carmelita had been living together for a month after the events of the third game before Sly reverts to thieving and is caught by Carmelita. She gets angry and tells sly not to return home but she finds out something a couple of days later and needs him back.

All the characters do not belong to me, they belong to the game studios that created them.

Chapter 1

The Break in and Discovery

Carmelita was happy for the first time in many years. She had an excellent job with Interpol, a great reputation and was in a relationship with a great guy. That guy was Sly Cooper, he was once a master thief but while battling Doctor M he lost his memory so he now thinks he is a constable in Interpol, (quite a jump from thief to cop.) and in a relationship with Carmelita. They have been living together since the night on the island and they were both happy.

Carmelita was out one night on a patrol when she was told that there was a break in at a local museum. She and her partner went to the museum immediately. They made it there and went inside, weapons drawn. They finally came to the area that received the break in, an exhibit that held the canes of Slytunkhamen Cooper.

"_Someone actually found one of Sly's ancestor's canes_." Carmelita thought.

"Hey Carmelita." Her partner asked.

Carmelita turned and looked at her partner. "Yeah." She replied.

"Isn't your boyfriends and partners last name cooper?" He asked.

"It is, must be one of his ancestors." She replied thinking quickly.

"No offence but if he is your partner, how come I'm here?" He asked.

"He said he had an important errand to run." Carmelita replied. She still wondered what he had to do but she didn't like to pry into Sly's privacy.

They continued walking around and came up to one of the upper levels when they heard a noise coming from one of the exhibition rooms. Carmelita's partner went up to the door and looked in.

"Got one suspect in the room, big guy, looks like a hippo." Her partner said.

"_Hippo?! I hope it's only a coincidence. I hope it's not one of Sly's Friends." _Carmelita thought.

"Ok on my count we go in and get them. On three." Carmelita whispered. "One... Two... Three." She counted down

They both burst into the room and found the thief. They both had their torched on him and it was indeed Sly's friend Murray.

"Don't Move." The partner ordered.

"Aww man. I got busted." Murray said while he put his hands up.

"Where are the canes?" Carmelita asked.

"They don't belong to the museum, they belong to Sly, but as he has couldn't remember who he was we're going to keep them safe for him, like we have his cane for him." Murray said.

Carmelita was about to reply when she saw another movement off to her right and she aimed her shock pistol at it. "Come out where I can see you." She shouted. She pointed her torch at the shadow and caught in the beam was Sly and on his back were the two canes of Slytunkhamen.

Carmelita was shocked and confused. Sly was robbing the museum that was obvious but how could he remember he was a thief he had amnesia. Then she realised he must have been faking. She was crushed, she thought that Sly was never going to thieve again but she was proven wrong. She thought she had found the perfect man but he had lied to her

"Sly? Why are you here?" She asked hoping it wasn't really Sly.

"Carmelita i..." Sly began but was cut off

"You never had Amnesia, didn't you?" She asked coming close to tears.

Sly looked down as he replied with a simple "No."

Carmelita's Partner walked over to Murray. "Hey how about we go into another room so they can talk in privacy." He suggested.

"That sounds like a really good idea." Murray replied. They both snuck out of the room leaving Sly and Carmelita alone

"Why?" Carmelita asked.

Sly was slightly confused. "Why what, why did I lie or why did I thieve."

"Both." She said

"I stole the canes because they are a part of my family's legacy and I lied because I wanted to be with you. I loved you. The canes were the only thing I was going to steal and besides it not really stealing" Sly said.

"I just can't believe you lied, were you ever going to tell me you were faking?" She asked

"I was going to tell you but I would always put it off think you would be angry and kick me out."

"Sly don't bother coming back tonight because I am kicking you out. But for my last ounce of love for you, you can go with the canes." Carmelita told him.

The other walked back in and Murray and Sly left.

Carmelita turned to her partner and said. "Take me home."

Her partner nodded and they both left. They both agreed they never saw Sly and they were too late

Once she was home she took off her badge and shock pistol and laid on her bed, realising for the first time in a while she would be alone. She started to cry and on the other side of the city in the cooper safe house Sly and Murray walked in, Sly walked straight past Bentley, Penelope, The Panda King, Dmitri, The Guru, into his bedroom laid on his bed and did the very same thing.

/AN Yes i know this is a short chapter but it is my first fanfic


	2. Live's Have Changed

/AN Thank you for the reviews I received. Just so you all know I fully intend to complete this. So if there hasn't been a chapter posted in a while then you know I'm either busy or working on it. I Promise.

Once again all the characters belong to the game studios that created them.

Chapter 2

Lives have changed.

_Three Months later_

Both Carmelita and Sly had changed in the past three months. Carmelita was handling it better then Sly but barely. No matter how hard she tried the news that Sly had returned to thieving was common knowledge by the end of the week. Chief Barkley gave her an earful saying how she could be so stupid to not realise sooner that Sly was tricking her. Her co-workers were being mean to her and continually remind her of what happened. The only one not doing this to her was Tony, the partner that was there that night and lately they have been seeing each other as unofficial brother and sister always there for each other. Most nights Carmelita was crying herself to sleep missing the raccoon that had been with her many nights. And most important was she needed to talk to Sly about something really important. But she could never find him. She was waiting for him to pull another heist so she can find him but the Cooper Gang has been uncommonly quiet

Sly was doing worse. After the Slytunkhamen Cane heist he hadn't been on another heist. As a matter of fact he hadn't been doing anything at all. Most of the time he stayed shut up in his bedroom. He was barely eating, getting any sleep and was in a very deep depression. The others were trying their best to help him; even The Panda King and Dimitri, (Who had bad pasts with each other) were doing their best to help him. Nothing worked. The others were even planning what to do as if this was one of their heists but they always failed. After the second month of trying they realised that the only thing that would break sly out of his depression is for him to talk to Carmelita. But seeing as Sly never left his room unless necessary and Carmelita was a cop, they had a little trouble.

One evening Sly finally came down to the living room. They were all having dinner talking about Sly and what they could do to help.

The Panda King was the first to spot him. "Sly." He said. All heads turned to him and Bentley wheeled over to him in his wheelchair.

"Sly, are you okay?" he asked. He was concerned for his friend. He was way skinner then he had ever been from lack of eating. He was leaning heavily on his cane so he wouldn't fall and his fur was a mess.

"Better than a few months ago but not by much." Sly replied. "Is there any food left?" he asked.

"Sure, we have plenty left in the kitchen." Bentley replied. Dimitri who was closest got up to go get some food for him. He brought it back as Sly sat down at the table.

"Here Crackerbox, you look like you definitely need that." Dimitri said.

"Thanks Dimitri." Sly said back. Sly was glad he had a good group of Friends around him. They had been doing their best to help and he couldn't ask for a better group of friends.

"Umm Sly, have you thought of going and talking to Carmelita?" Penelope asked. Everyone stopped eating when she asked this. They all wanted to see his response.

"I'm not sure if I should, what if she tells me to leave again. I couldn't take it again." He replied.

"How would you know if you haven't been to talk? For all we know she could have calmed down and wants to talk so she can put it behind her." Murray added

"Murray raises a good point Cooper; you really should go and see her. Talking might get you out of this state you're in and you might move on." The Panda King added as well.

Sly didn't say anything else but they could all see him thinking really hard about what had been said so they left him to think. When sly had finished eating he stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going buddy?" Bentley asked.

"Out." Was all Sly said before he left.

All the other smiled. He was going to talk to Carmelita

Sly made it to the area where Carmelita's Apartment was located. The whole way he was debating whether to actually go through with this but the other were right, he might as well get this over with. He jumped off the building he was on and swung with his cane to her balcony

He landed on her balcony and was immediately swarmed with memories. Dancing with Carmelita, coming out watching the stars and Sunrise and just sitting and talking with her.

He made it to one of her windows and opened it so he could get inside. When he was inside he saw that it hadn't changed much. He went to her bedroom and saw her sleeping in her bed. He walked over to her and sat on her bed next to her. Carmelita woke up when he sat down and she sat up wondering who was with her. Sly saw her sit up and stood up. She turned the light on and saw Sly standing there. After five second of just sitting there she threw the sheets off her and jumped up and hugged the raccoon.

"Sly" Carmelita said as she hugged. Sly was taken off guard because he was sure that she would have blasted him with her shock pistol for breaking in. so he did the only thing he could do at the time which was hug back.

She broke the hug and got a good look at him. He looked like hell. Like he hadn't been eating or sleeping. She knew that as much as she missed him he missed her more.

"I've been trying to find you." She told him.

"How come, I saw you that night. I hurt you bad, but you were looking for me. Why?" He asked confused.

"I was hurt but I realised I couldn't live without you. I use to think you were a no good criminal but I realised you did all you did for me. You abandoned a family tradition for me." She confessed.

"I'm so very sorry." They both said at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes and saw they were both meant it. They gave each other another hug and Sly kissed her on the head

"_I can't believe it, the guys were right."_ Sly thought as he held the women of his dreams, his soul mate in his arms for the first time in months.

"Sly can we talk in the morning I'm so tired tonight. You're welcome to stay with me." Carmelita said.

"Sure I can stay." Sly replied. Thinking he was going to get a good night's sleep holding Carmelita in his arms but he wasn't because he was going to be thinking most of the night.

"First Sly I have to tell you something important." Carmelita told him.

Sly was wondering what she was going to say.

/AN

Yay my first cliff hanger. I hated being on the other side of these but this side is fun. I propose a challenge; see if you can guess what I'm going to write by leaving a review and I hope to add another either tomorrow or the next day because this is good fun.

Till next time guys


	3. I Won't Leave

/AN

And now we have the next chapter of my story. To answer some questions that are probably on your mind, No Penelope doesn't go evil and the fourth game doesn't exist in this. Also congrats to whoever guess the correct answer

As always Sly and friends and enemies belong to the game studios that created them

Chapter 3

I Won't Leave

_"Sly can we talk in the morning I'm so tired tonight. You're welcome to stay with me." Carmelita said._

_"Sure I can stay." Sly replied. Thinking he was going to get a good night's sleep holding Carmelita in his arms but he wasn't because he was going to be thinking most of the night._

_"First Sly I have to tell you something important." Carmelita told him._

_Sly was wondering what she was going to say._

"Sly, I'm Pregnant and you're the father." Carmelita said. Sly didn't say anything and she was starting to get worried, would he be upset? Would he be happy? But her worst fear was; would he leave her and leave her with the burden. She was sure he wouldn't but it still worried her

While Carmelita was thinking, Sly was in deep thought. "_Pregnant? I'm going to be a father. What would the guys say, what will happen to Carmelita when people find out she is carrying the child of a thief?" _Sly thought.

"Sly what are you going to do now?" Carmelita asked. Sly looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes

"One thing you can be certain of is I won't be leaving you, I will take care of you. But the thing I'm worried about is what people will say when they find out I'm the father. Especially Interpol." Sly said.

Carmelita was relieved, no matter what she had done to him in the past he is going to stay with her and help look after her. "We'll figure it out." She said.

"Together." Sly added.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Sly said

Carmelita laid down and got back under the covers, Sly laid down next to her and wrapped his arm over her. They both were happy they had each other back. Carmelita was asleep in minutes but Sly was thinking. Would he make a good father, would he be able to take care of Carmelita and a child, would their child follow in Carmelita or Sly's footsteps? He decided he would deal with it in the morning and within minutes he was fast asleep

Carmelita was first up and she could honestly say that was the best sleep she had had in a long time. She made it to the kitchen where she started making some breakfast for her and Sly. She was very happy that he just showed up out of the blue because she really needed him back. She had started to make bacon and eggs when Sly came into the kitchen.

"Something smells good." He said as he entered.

Carmelita giggled. She made sure to make plenty because he was way too thin. When she had finished cooking she put the food onto plates and placed them onto the table.

Sly looked at the amount of food on his plate and said. "I'm not sure I can eat all that."

Carmelita looked at him. "Sly, your obviously not eating properly so you will eat all that." She said with a smirk

"_Just how I remember her, caring and slightly pushy." _Sly thought

They both eat their breakfast with a little small talk. They both avoided talking about the months they were apart.

When they were both finished they cleaned up. "I better head back, the others would be wondering where I am." Sly said.

"That's ok but make sure you visit from time to time." Carmelita replied a little upset he was leaving.

They gave each other a hug before Sly left. Carmelita hoped he would be back soon

The gang back at the safe house was getting a bit worried. Sly hadn't returned last night and he was still not back.

"I wonder where he is?" Bentley said.

"I hope Inspector Fox hasn't taken him to prison." Murray said.

Just as the other were about to reply, the front door opened and Sly walked in. they could obviously tell he was happy because he had his trademark grin on his face.

Sly turned and noticed the others in the living room.

"So, how did it go Crackerbox?" Dimitri asked the question on everyone's mind

"Very well. She missed me about the same as I missed her." Sly replied. Everyone was glad, it meant he wouldn't be depressed anymore.

"Also I need to tell you all something." Sly said as he lost his grin, he was wondering what they would say.

The others were a little confused because he was so happy now he had lost his smile.

"Carmelita is Pregnant." He said. The other all got raised eyebrows because the only reason he would tell them this was if he was the father.

"I'm guessing you're the father, Cooper." The Panda King Asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"so you'll have a mini Cooper running around." Penelope said with a smile.

Sly smiled at this with the thought that went through his head. " Yeah I guess I will."

"Well congrats Sly." Bentley said with a smile.

All the other offered their congratulations

"so what's gonna happen now, will you stay here or will you live with hot cop lady." Dimitri said. The others all looked at Sly obviously afraid of his answer.

"I'm not sure, I haven't thought about it. I'll have to talk to Carmelita about it." Sly replied.

"Well I'm sure you will work it out." The Panda King said.

"I hope so, I want to keep my friends but I have to be there for my child." Sly said.

"Well I'm glad, now go have a shower you haven't had one in weeks, you smell." Bentley said making everyone laugh.

As Sly left they all knew they had their friend back in good spirits

/AN

Well there you have it. my big cliff-hanger I hope you like this on as well. if there are any troubles let me know

Till next time mates


	4. You want to do what?

/AN

And I'm back thanks to the people who posted reviews. I hope to have a few more reviews next time telling me if I'm doing anything wrong or something needs to be different because this is my first fanfic.

Chapter 4

You want to do what?

Tony was wondering if Carmelita was ever going to be happier again. For the last couple of weeks she had been using up her stored holidays she had accumulated over the years. He was going around to her place today to go and see how she was feeling. He had been doing this for the last few weeks. He was hoping she would return to her old self. When he made it to her apartment door and knocked on the door. He only had to wait one minute before the door opened. Carmelita had opened the door and Tony could see she was happy. Happier than he had seen in weeks.

"Ok, what happened?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" Carmelita asked.

"You're grinning, you have a spring in your step and you're happier then I have seen in months. No offenses but you look like a love sick teenager. But I can't think what would…. You found Sly didn't you." Tony said as he added two and two together.

"He found me, just showed up out of the blue." She said.

He was about to reply when he saw Sly land on the balcony, walk in and saw Carmelita had company. "Well he just showed up out of the blue again." Tony said with a smirk on his face

Carmelita spun around, saw Sly and ran over to him and gave him a hug. Sly returned the hug.

"Do you two want a moment? I can always leave." Tony teased and it was kind of hard to see but he could see Carmelita blush.

"Umm should I run?" Sly asked.

"No Tony won't turn you in, Right Tony?" Carmelita reassured.

"Right, besides if I turned you in I would be shocked faster than someone could slap cuffs on you." Tony said.

"I agree you would be blasted pretty fast." Sly said with a laugh. Carmelita was blushing more.

"Sly I need to tell you something." Carmelita said when she had got her blushing under control.

"What's up?" Sly asked curious.

"The Roof." Tony said with a smirk on his face.

"Smartarse. But I wanted to say I'm thinking of retiring from Interpol." Carmelita said.

"You want to do what?" Sly asked thinking he miss heard here

"That's an odd coincidence." Tony said.

"What is?" Sly asked.

"I have been thinking the very same thing. I would have left earlier but I wanted to help Carmelita. " Tony said. He received an upset look from Sly. "I wasn't going to date Carmelita, I see her as an unofficial big sister." Tony reassured Sly.

"So why do you want to leave Interpol and what are you going to do after?" Sly asked curiously.

"Well as I'm pregnant and Interpol will take most of my time I have the most obvious reason." Carmelita told them.

"Me, well I'm bored. Interpol is not as fun as I thought. Now thieving that might be fun and challenging." Tony said.

"You want to be a thief? I'm being a bad influence on people although I'll have to see if we can fill another spot in the Cooper Gang. But I'll also have to see what the others say." Sly said.

"I can remain hopeful, so do we get to stay at the Cooper safe house." Tony asked.

"One thing at a time, although maybe Carmelita can move in that way I don't have to swing and run across roofs to get here and back." Sly said.

"That might actually be a good idea. I have been worrying that I might go into labour while you're not here." Carmelita said.

"Yeah that would indeed be a problem. So that might be a good idea Sly." Tony said.

"But before we do anything, how do I know you aren't using me to get the gang." Sly asked

"Pregnant." Carmelita said.

"Bored." Tony said.

"Ok I'll talk to the others." Sly said as he heard their rather short arguments.

"Ok, I'm off. I'll let you know on Saturday what the others choice is." Sly said.

He walked out on the balcony and jumped off and swung away.

"A thief, really Tony" Carmelita asked.

"Like I said bored and I doubt Sly or his gang yell like Chief Barkley." Tony said.

"You're probably right. Well if we are allowed, we turn in our badges. Also how are you gonna get away with turning in you badge, I have an excuse and you can't say you are bored." Carmelita said.

"I'll figure something out." Tony said with a smirk.

"You amaze me sometimes." Carmelita said as she giggled.

"Yes I do."

They finished talking then Tony left so he could head to Interpol HQ

/AN

And there was four, Chapters I mean. So like always leave a review let me know what you think and actually review, I need the positive (Or sometimes negative (people have their own opinions)) feedback.

Till next time my readers


	5. They Return Stonger than before

/AN

Hello people, I'm here to here to add one more chapter to my story. Once again thanks for all the reviews I received. Let's see how this chapter will go with the other.

Once again I own nothing. Not my own characters, all I own is the plot.

Chapter 5

They return stronger than before

When Sly had made it back to the safe house after speaking with Carmelita and Tony, only Bentley and Murray were there. He walked in and sat down in the living room where they were playing games on their television. The other saw Sly sit down and paused their game.

"Hey Sly, how'd it go?" Bentley asked.

"Fairly well, we had an interesting conversation." Sly replied

"How so?" Murray asked.

"Let's see, Carmelita and her partner want to leave Interpol, Tony, Carmelita's partner is bored with Interpol and want to join our gang as a thief and Carmelita wants to move in with us so she can be with me." Sly said.

The other blinked with astonishment when Sly had finished. "Yeah I'd say that was an interesting conversation. Did they really mean it, they both want to leave Interpol." Bentley asked.

"I'd say so, they both looked like they were telling the truth and I have no reason to believe they were lying. Carmelita is pregnant with my child and Tony has come to see her as his sister so I doubt he was lying." Sly answered.

"Ok, if you're sure but we will have to also ask the others. They get a say in this too." Bentley reminded him.

"I know, I wasn't going to make my decision without asking them." Sly reassured them.

"Well they should be home soon. What to help make dinner for everyone?" Bentley asked.

"Sure." Sly said as they made their way to the kitchen, Murray continued playing his game.

The rest of the gang had returned before sundown and were all having dinner listening to Sly talk. He had asked if Carmelita and Tony could stay with them and in Tony's case. Join the Cooper Gang.

"Well you know these two best at the time being, so what do you think Sly?" Penelope asked.

"I think we should give them a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance." Sly said.

"Agreed. Beside you need to be with Carmelita and you will get too tired running from here to there all the time Cooper." Panda King pointed out.

"So we're going to have more roommates. I can make some more new friends. Penelope said. All the other laughed and realised that she was right. They would have new people to talk to and learn about and they realised that they were looking forward to it. The Panda King and Dimitri were a bit wary because Carmelita was the one to put them in prison, but they would try to get past that.

Tony was still at Carmelita's apartment when Carmelita got a call on her cell phone. She opened it and saw it was a number not in her phone list.

"Hello?" Carmelita said wondering who was on the other end.

"Hello beautiful." The caller said.

"Who's this?" Carmelita asked

"Oh I'm hurt; you don't recognise my voice although we are on a phone so it could be that." He said.

"Oh Sly stop being annoying." Carmelita said finally recognising that voice through the phone garble.

"Sorry can't help it, just calling to let you know the others said yes to you and Tony coming and moving in, although you will have to make it up to Dimitri and The Panda King but that's not surprising." Sly said with a laugh.

"Yeah I will have to make it up to them." Carmelita said.

"Alright, just thought I'd let you know. I've got to go now. Bentley is calling me." Sly said

"Ok I'll see you on Saturday." Carmelita said.

He hung up, put her phone away and looked at Tony.

"Well?" He asked.

"He said yes to the condition I have to apologise and make it up to The Panda King and Dimitri. That was their only condition." She said.

"Yes." Tony said as he threw his arms in the air.

"So were going to turn in our badges tomorrow?" Carmelita said.

"Yeah we will and I have my excuse. I just want to retire." Tony said.

"Sounds plausible." Carmelita said.

"Well were in for a busy day tomorrow." Carmelita said.

Unknown to any of them, a group of people were gathering in a hideout in the middle of nowhere. That group of people were the remainder of The Fiendish Five and The Klaww Gang. They had either escaped or let go from prison.

"So were in agreement then." Raleigh said to the other.

"Yeah, we hunt down the Cooper gang and the traitors that betrayed us and we grind them into dust." Muggshot said.

"But before we "grind them into dust" I'll get the location of the Cooper gang loot." The Contessa added.

"And I'll be able to create a gang of ghost from them with my mojo magic." Mz Ruby.

"I Don't Care what you do. I just care about killing Cooper for myself. But before we do that I need my backup body." A weak voice said.

"I can't wait for my revenge on these parasites that wronged us." Jean Bison said

The Contessa, Rajan, Mz. Ruby, Muggshot and Raleigh all agreed.

"They will all soon find out what happens when they attack us, steal our thing and put us in prison." Rajan said

"Also we will have to get rid of that cop, Carmelita as well. She had an equal hand in this and I want payback. She put me in jail twice." Muggshot said.

"We will all have our revenge. They will soon find out that a new group of criminal want to destroy them and at their head is their worst nightmare. Beware Sly Cooper and friends. Because Clockwerk has returned and is out for Blood" Clockwerk said.

/AN

Well that was a nice twist. Also I'm not going to tell you how Clockwerk returned for two reasons. (1 I will tell you later in the story, probably in the Confrontation between Gangs (2 I will leave another Cliffhanger. Now I leave another Challenge. I want you to give the best name for this new gang. I won't put anything up for two days so you can have time to do this (don't worry another will be right around the corner. So give your best names and the person to give the best name will have their name in my next chapter as a credit.

Till next time folks


	6. Moving In

/AN

Okay here is my next chapter. I have to admit I was a little disappointed that not that many people gave me ideas to name the new Clockwerk criminal gang. I was kind of hoping there would be more than one. Goldenalpha suggestion was okay but I didn't think it would work well. The name I chose is The Destructive Seven. This chapter won't have anything to do with them so tell me if you like it.

Like always the characters belong to the game studios that created them.

Chapter 6

Moving in

By Saturday all of Carmelita's things that were most essential were packed away and Tony had brought his things to her apartment where they would be picked up. They were both expecting the gang to come and get them at ten pm so they would be under the cover of darkness. The day after Sly had told them that they could stay with the gang Tony and Carmelita turned in the badges. She could still remember the meeting.

_Flashback_

_They had both entered Interpol together and walked to Chief Barkley's office. Tony knocked on his door when they got there._

"_Yeah enter." Someone called from the other side._

_They both walked in. Barkley was surprised to see Carmelita. From what she had said, she wouldn't be back at work for a couple more weeks._

"_What can I do for you two?" He asked._

"_We're both here to retire." Tony announced. Barkley was really surprised now and a little upset. These two were the best officers in Interpol and they both wanted to retire._

"_Well I will admit this is a little upsetting, you both have the highest catch count in Interpol. May I ask as to why you want to retire?" Barkley asked._

"_Not a lot of people know this but I have recently found out that I'm pregnant." Carmelita told him as she took her badge and shock pistol off and placed it on his desk. Barkley was wondering if he could be more surprised._

"_And I would like to retire because I'm getting to old for running around, chasing crooks." Tony said also taking his badge and pistol off. It wasn't a total lie._

"_Well I'm sorry to see you two go, like I said you were damn good officers. You'll have to come and visit sometimes." Barkley said. He was going to ask if who the father of Carmelita's unborn child was but decided against it. He respected her privacy._

_Barkley opened a drawn in his desk and pulled out two forms. "All I need is your signatures on these and I file the appropriate paperwork and have you two retired with full benefits." Barkley said offering two pens. Carmelita and Tony both took the offered pens and signed their names on the forms. _

"_Ok I'll get that sorted. Were you going to clear out your desks today or another day?" Barkley asked._

"_Might as well do it today. We're not doing anything else today." Tony said._

_Barkley stood from his desk and handed them a couple boxes to put their stuff in._

_They both thanked him and left. They both went their own ways to their offices. Carmelita took a look around the office that had been hers for years. She spent the next twenty minutes clearing things out of her desk and cabinets._

"_So finally get fired did you." Someone said from the doorways. She looked at the door and saw Susan, another inspector that never liked Carmelita and was the leader of the group that was making fun of her after she found out Sly was faking amnesia._

"_Retired." Carmelita said simply as she went back to packing stuff in boxes._

"_Why did you retire, getting old and slow?" Susan asked while laughing._

"_No, although one of the reasons is so I don't have to see you." Carmelita said. That wiped the smile off Susan's face and she stormed away not being to get a rise out of Carmelita._

"_Immature child." Carmelita said as Susan left._

"_I hope that wasn't at me but as I say Susan leave I'm guess that was at her." Someone else said as they walked in. Carmelita saw that it was Tony._

"_All set? I've already put my stuff in the car." he asked._

"_Yeah I am. Just need to grab one more thing." Carmelita replied. She opened her safe and grabbed the things she had been keeping safe. The calling card Sly had left after he stole his file. The handcuffs he used on her in Russia and the bottle of Champagne that she was going to open when she arrested him. Tony was the only one who knew they were there. she placed them in a box and picked it up as well as one more. Tony grabbed the last two boxes and walked to the door._

_Carmelita walked to the door and took one last look around her former office. she smiled remembering all the years before turning and leaving._

Most of the stuff she had with her was going into a storage unit until she figured out what to do with it. She was only keeping the stuff that had sentimental value to her.

By the time that they were meant to be picked up they were defiantly ready to go. they were just missing their pickup.

"What's taking so long?" Tony asked.

Carmelita was starting to get annoyed with Tony.

"Knowing Sly he would make sure there were no cops around this place and making sure it was safe. Welcome to the life as a criminal." Carmelita said

"Hey, you stole what i was meant to say." Someone said at the door to the balcony. They both looked around and saw Sly standing there. Carmelita jumped up and gave him a hug

"It's about time." Tony said impatiently.

"How long has he been like that?" Sly asked.

"Too long." Carmelita replied.

"Sly, Sly... can you read me." Someone yelled.

"Umm is there someone else in this room." Tony asked.

"Give me a second." Sly said as he pulled out his binocucom. "Yes Bentley."

"Are you ready for the next phase of the plan." Bentley said over the communicator.

"Yeah. Ready for the others to come up and help move stuff." Sly said then he deactivated his communicator.

they only had to wait three minutes before they got a knock on the door. Carmelita opened it and Murray, Bentley and The Guru walked in Murray and Bentley said hi and Murray grabbed the suitcases that were in the hall and the Guru levitated the boxes with his Australian Dreamtime magic. They both left to go put it in the van.

Soon they were all in the van driving back to the safe house, making small talk the entire ride. Carmelita and Tony both agreed that these guys were a friendly group of people, even though the Guru doesn't talk much.

They soon made it to their new home and they had to admit it was a nice place. the safe house was a decent size house like a small mansion, out in the country. They had a good size backyard and a forest around it so it hides the Safe house. All in all it was a very nice place.

They made it inside and saw the others in the living room. Dimitri saw Carmelita and Tony first.

"Hey, Cracker box is back with hot cop lady and her cop partner." He said. everyone who heard him chuckled at what he said.

"Ex cops Dimitri." Tony said.

"Good you're on your way to being a thief like Cracker box, ex cop partner." Dimitri said.

"We'll also have to talk in private later Miss Fox." The Panda King said. They all then were called to dinner and they all started to get to know one another.

"All in all a good start." Carmelita thought


	7. First Week

/AN

Well here is my next chapter everyone. I recently went over my last few chapters and fixed all the mistake I made in spelling guru. now I will probably be going away on a week long holiday next week (our usual Christmas Holiday) so I won't be uploading anything for a while but don't worry I will return and add more to my story. (Im so sorry, don't hurt me.)

like always Sly cooper and characters belong to the game studios that made them.

Chapter 7

First Week

When Carmelita and Tony were given a tour of the safe house they could honestly say they were shocked. they expected all sorts of priceless jewellery and paintings. But all they saw were nice pictures of the gang do all sorts of activities. Sure they had a heist picture every now and then but most were them just having fun.

They soon made it to the where they would be sleeping. Tony liked his room and Carmelita was given the option of having her own room or staying in Sly's room. she choose to be with Sly.

That night Carmelita had her talk with Dimitri and The Panda King. She had been dreading this. It only took ten minutes before she found out they were messing with her. They both told her they had no hard feelings because she had a job to do. So they spent the last few minutes just telling old stories and sharing laughs.

"I wonder how they're going in there? They have been talking for half an hour now." Sly said worryingly.

"Well I'm sure... hang on, are they laughing?" Bentley replied as they heard laughter coming from the room they were in.

"Now I'm getting worried. The Murray is wondering what they are talking about." Murray said.

Carmelita, Dimitri and the Panda King all come into the living room with smiles on their faces. they then saw all the worried faces on all the occupants of the room.

"What?" The Panda King asked.

"Just wondering if you had killed each other then the survivor started laughing." Penelope said.

"No, the only thing i was upset about was that these two spent the first ten minutes messing with me." Carmelita said as her smile vanished. The Panda King and Dimitri started to laugh again.

"Don't worry we both agree that Carmelita can stay without us all being hostile." The Panda King said and Dimitri nodded his head in agreement as they both calmed down.

They all had really good fun and Carmelita and Tony both thought they were fitting in well the others. They enjoyed all the activities they had been doing, mainly Movie and game night, Activities out in the backyard and disguising themselves so they can go into town and do all sorts of thing.

While they were at the shops one time, Sly almost got busted by the cops. They were both walking through the shop when Sly saw two police officers come in. Sly used Slytunkhamens technique to be able to turn invisible. The Police officers saw Carmelita and walked over to speak to her. Carmelita wondered why Sly turned invisible (but more importantly HOW) when she saw the Police coming over

"Inspector Fox, what are you doing here?" Officer one asked.

"First, now it's just Miss Fox, I'm retired and I'm doing some shopping." She said.

"Oh so you really are retired. I just thought that was a stupid rumour." Officer two said.

"Yeah I'm gonna be having more important obligations to tend to in a few months." Carmelita said.

"How will you have... wait are you pregnant." Officer one said.

"Yeah I am." Carmelita said.

"Well Congratulations." Officer two said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry to run off but I've got more stuff to get here." Carmelita said hoping they would leave so they don't catch Sly.

"Oh of course. Well enjoy your retirement Miss Fox." Officer one said as they left.

When they were well enough away Sly turned visible again. They both left cautiously in case the officers were still around.

"Ok two questions. one how did you turn invisible and two how many times have you used it on me?" Carmelita asked.

Sly knew she wasn't going to drop it but decided to mess with her a bit.

"Well I would tell you but it's a Cooper Family secret." Sly said with a smirk.

"Speaking of Cooper family secrets, would i be able to read that book you got back from the Fiendish Five anytime in the future." Carmelita said while trying to look pleading and as cute as she could.

Now Sly was shocked she was asking to see The Thievius Raccoonus and more importantly how did she know that was what he was stealing from the Fiendish Five. "I might have to think about it. It's true that Coopers let others read the Thievius Raccoonus but they need the utmost trust between the original gang." Sly said. "Well ill have to wait then." Carmelita said with a pout. They were soon back at the safe house swapping stories about their days. They were all worried that Sly was almost busted but commended him on his quick thinking. All in all they had a good first week. Despite nearly being caught.

/AN Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but i have been busy packing ready to go on my holiday. (Sorry again about not being unable to put anything up for a week.) Well like always leave a review and send a message if you want. Till next time folks


	8. The Dream

/AN

Hello everyone I'm back from my holiday. First let me say Merry late Christmas. I will now have time to resume my awesome story. So I hope you all had a good Christmas and you got what you wanted. Now without further to do, on with then story.

Like always Sly Cooper and characters all belong to the game studios that created them.

Chapter 8

The Dream

Life had been moving along nicely everyone having fun, getting to know each other and just messing around every now and then. Carmelita was starting to get cravings and was getting bigger around the midsection. She was having double helpings at Breakfast, lunch and dinner with the odd snacks during the day which normally meant having a lot of snacks.

One night while they were sleeping Carmelita was awoken by a low noise. She sat up trying to figure out what the noise was when she realised it was coming from Sly next to her. He was moaning as if he was having a nightmare. She tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't wake up. She was starting to get scared now so she threw the bed covers off her and ran to Bentley's room. She knocked on the door loud enough so Bentley would wake and hear her.

"What?" Bentley called from inside.

"Can I come in, I need to speak to you." Carmelita asked.

"Yeah, sure come in." Bentley called out.

Carmelita walked in and saw Bentley and Penelope sitting up in bed.

"Carmelita, do you have any idea what time it is?" Penelope asked angrily.

"Yeah, but something is wrong with Sly." She said. That got Bentley's attention. Because he swung out of bed and jumped into his wheelchair. They all returned to Sly and Carmelita's room and Bentley wheeled up to Sly's side and also tried to wake him up.

"Wake up Sly." Bentley said. Sly nightmare must have gotten worse because now he was tossing and turning.

"He won't wake." Someone behind them said.

They all turned around and saw…

_Sly's Dream_

Sly was dreaming about what he hoped the future would be like. He and Carmelita were walking arm in arm in the backyard of the safe house. They walked over a small hill and Sly saw his three year old son running around trying to catch a butterfly that was flying just out of his reach.

Sly smiled at this but that smile quickly disappeared for his son just disappear in smoke. He turned to Carmelita and saw that she had also disappeared. He was getting really scared and freaked out now. He then also noticed that the safe house was gone, the sky turned darker and the forest disappeared. All that was left was the grassy meadow that he was walking on.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening." Sly said softly.

"Sorry for the dramatic but we needed to talk." Someone said behind him. Sly spun around and saw something he would never expect to see.

He saw all of his ancestors standing before him watching him.

"What, how?" Sly asked.

"We'll answer any questions you have, but first someone wants to have a talk with you." Sir Galleth Cooper said. Someone started to make his way to Sly and Sly couldn't believe it.

Sly's Father, Conner Cooper was standing before him. He was smiling.

"My boy." Conner said as he opened his arms for a hug. Sly ran up to him and gave him a hug. Sly had tears in his eyes. He finally was back in his father's arms after so many years.

"I am so proud of you, especially restoring the Thievius Racconus. Also a word of advice, Marry Carmelita would you. You're both in love with each other and she is pregnant. Marry her. Oh and I approve of the relationship by the way." Conner told his son. Sly chuckled at that.

"As much as we would like for you two to catch up we are short on time." Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper said.

"Alright what did you need to talk about?" Sly asked.

"We need to warn you about an upcoming danger that will be dangerous to you and your gang." Slytunkhamen said.

"What?" Sly asked.

"The remainder of The Fiendish Five and the Klaww gang have teamed up and a planning to destroy you and your gang." Slytunkhamen I said.

"I'm not going to underestimate them and say we can take them but one question. Who is the leader?" Sly asked dreading the answer.

"Clockwerk." Otto Van Cooper said.

"What? I killed him in Russia then destroyed his body in Paris." Sly asked hoping this was not true.

"As Clockwerk made himself into a robot and he made a backup of himself. And he also made a second body back when he first fought me and for the record Carmelita destroyed his body in Paris" Slytunkhamen II Said. Slytunkhamen II's Father, Slytunkhamen I smacked his son in the back of the head.

"But you don't have much time partner. The Destructive Seven as they have named themselves are after the body. They are currently hiding in Clockwerk's old lair in Russia but not for long. They will soon be going to Egypt to get the body. The only clue we are allowed to give is hidden in half and half." Tennessee said.

"One more thing. How are you all here?" Sly asked.

"When a Cooper is in great danger and they don't know about it. The Coopers of old can inform them about the danger." Sir Galleth explained.

"We must leave now, but first thing I need to tell you something. Fix the Cooper Vault. I put so much effort into making it, clearing out the caves and setting my defences." Slytunkhamen II said.

That's when everything went dark and he woke up.

_Back outside the dream_

They all turned and saw a man standing before them. He was wearing Egyptian clothes and they could tell he wasn't really there because he was slightly see through and had an aura around him.

"Wait, are you Slytunkhamen?" Bentley asked.

"That I am." Slytunkhamen replied.

"What do you mean he won't wake up?" Carmelita asked with worry.

"He is talking with his ancestors." He replied.

"Ancestors?" Penelope said.

"Like Sir Galleth Cooper is telling Sly at the moment, When a Cooper is in great danger and they don't know about it. The Coopers of old can inform them about the danger." Slytunkhamen informed them. "Sly will explain in about one minute when he wakes." And with that he disappeared.

At that moment Sly woke and jumped out of bed.

"Sly." Carmelita said.

Sly walked out of the room. "All team members in the living room now."

The others just sat there wondering what the hell had happened in his head.

"Better get the others." Penelope said. Penelope and Bentley went to wake the other and Carmelita went to find Sly.

In five minutes they all were in the living room. Murray, The Guru, The Panda King and Dimitri were extremely unhappy about being woken. The Panda King even brought his firework launcher. Tony was the only one who wasn't looking murderous

"This had better be good Cooper." The Panda king said as he started to load unlit fireworks in his launcher.

"The remainder of The Fiendish Five and The Klaww Gang have teamed up and are out to get us." Sly said.

The gang all got wide eyes and open mouths about what Sly said. What they were expecting it wasn't this.

"Ok that is some bad news and I doubt there is any worse." Tony said.

"Well it gets worse." Sly said. Everyone groaned. "The leader is Clockwerk."

"WHAT!?" They all yelled.

"Clockwerk is dead." Murray said.

"He's a machine, he made a copy of himself and before you ask he can only make one copy of himself. But he needs his body to become a threat and the only clue my ancestors gave me was the body is hidden in half and half in Egypt." Sly said.

"Half and half. I know where that is in Egypt. It's in…

Yay evil cliffhanger. Now another challenge. Try to figure out where the body is hidden and you will be mentioned. Also like always leave a review so I have your positive or negative comments (hopefully positive) and ill have another chapter up soon. Might not be tomorrow, maybe in a couple of days (Busy holidays).

Till next time folks.


	9. The Voyage

/AN

Sorry, sorry, sorry I know this is very very late but like I said busy holidays. Family coming to visit, new year's (The Fireworks were great ) and plenty of reading other fanfictions. But here is the new chapter. But first most important I left a challenge last time and we have a winner.

Tristian: - Is it in the sphinx because it is half man and half lion

Yes it is in the Sphinx, or the Sphinx is the entrance. We'll find out but getting to Egypt isn't this chapter but maybe next, oh well.

Like always Sly Cooper doesn't belong to me, I have made no money from this and am upset about that. But I digress so here's my next chapter.

Chapter 9

The Voyage

The gang were sailing through the sea on the pirate ship they commandeered from Blood Bath Bay (renamed The Sneaky Thief.) They had left four days after Sly mysterious dream after they had prepared.

Sly was standing on the bow looking out over the sea thinking how this had all changed, from carefree and fun to dangerous and deadly. Like they had done a u turn in life. He could still remember the aftermath of the night.

_Flashback_

"Half and half. I know where that is in Egypt. It's in The Sphinx, Half man and half Lion." Bentley had said putting together the very vague clue.

"Bentley your brain amazes me sometimes." Murray said.

Dimitri and The Panda King looked the worse. They had betrayed their gangs to join the Cooper gang and knew they would be looking for retribution.

After that everyone left to not get any sleep but Sly and Carmelita stayed in the living room.

"Sly…" Carmelita started before being cut off

"You're staying here." Sly said.

"_Saw that coming." _ Carmelita thought. "Sly you know me well enough that in something's I never lose. This is one of those times. I'm coming." She said

That turned into a heated discussion that went on into the early hours of the morning. But in the end, Carmelita won. (/An Shocking)

_End Flashback_

Carmelita may have won that fight but Sly won the war, Carmelita may have been able to come with them but Sly had put his foot down and Carmelita was confined to the ship. To her displeasure. But she also knew when she had lost.

So they had all journeyed to where they had stashed the ship and made for the open ocean on a course for Egypt. Sailing might take longer than plane but less chance of being caught. (By caught they meant Sly) they had loaded the hull with food and supplies and equipment. They were on their way to either victory or destruction.

/AN

I'm sorry this one was really short but I'm having a bad case of writers block. I'm also thinking of starting another fanfiction. A crossover between Harry Potter and Assassin's Creed. Let me know what you think of that idea. Now like always leave a review and I hope to get over writers block and have one up soon.

Till next time Folks


	10. Egypt

AN/

people, people don't kill me i have been busy what with the end of the holidays and starting back in year 11 at school. but to make you happy ill add another chapter now. That's what is below this AN. :) . also i have been suffering writers block and i have also been busy writing the book i want to get published so sue me.

Like always i own nothing although i have been waiting for the rights to be giving to me because my story is awesome. but until then the game studios still own all the rights.

Chapter 10

Egypt

The gang had been in Egypt for over three days now and they had realised something. Egypt was bloody hot. but they had to get to the sphinx before The Destructive Seven. so they rented a car and drove to Giza. eventually they made it to Giza and walked the rest of the way to the Sphinx. they made it to the base of the Sphinx and between the paws of the Sphinx they found a owls symbols and some hieroglyphic. Bentley wheeled up to the and stared at them for four minutes before wheeling away from them and starting up his computer.

"If my analysis is correct then i should be able to figure this out with the owl dialect we recovered from Clockwerk in Russia. Let's see." Bentley started to talk to himself while pushing random buttons.

Sly realised this was going to take a while so came up with his own plan. he picked up his cane and tapped The Panda King on his shoulder. The Panda King looked at Sly with a confused look. Sly pointed his cane at The Panda King's Firework rocket launcher then at the door. Panda King Smiled then loaded his launcher and fired. The Door was blown into a million pieces. Sly turned to see Bentley's reaction

"How did he not hear that." Sly thought. Bentley was still there pushing button.

"Hey Bentley. I solved the puzzle." Sly said. Bentley looked shocked at this.

"Umm how. no offence but you're not as smart as me." Bentley said. Sly just pointed at the ruined door as an answer. "Yeah, yeah that'll about do it."

They all walked inside and found an old tomb. it took them half an hour to find the Main room. but the body wasn't there.

"Have they already been here and gone." Penelope asked. They spent the next twenty minutes searching the room.

"Umm guys, where's Sly?" Tony asked. Everyone realised they hadn't seen Sly since they begun searching. they eventually found him at the very front of the room standing in front of a statue of Clockwerk.

"Sly?" Bentley asked hoping Sly was ok

"Over a thousand years of thieving and this damn owl has been the main reason my family had such early deaths. including my parents. blow it apart." Sly said.

Everyone looked at each other then at the Panda King. The Panda King started to load his launcher and to its maximum level, he aimed at the statue and fired sending hundreds of firework at the statue and blew it into millions of pieces. what happened next surprises and horrified them. as soon as the statue exploded the Clockwerk body fell out and tumbled and hit the ground with a massive thud.

"Bentley, Panda King. stuff that thing with so much explosive that Clockwerk won't be able to use it." Sly said.

Bentley and the Panda King pulled out a lot of explosives and placed them on the floor so they could keep digging for more explosives.

Just as they were about to load the explosives, they heard a roar of anger and they all turned to see Murray in a rage.

"Umm Murray, you ok." Tony asked with worry and fear on his face.

"Im a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout, when i get all steamed up then I shout tip me overTHEN I'LL SMASH EVERYTHING!" Murray yelled and as soon as he stopped yelling he charged at everyone

Almost everyone managed to get out of the way but The Panda King wasn't as lucky, although he was able to get his hands up to slow Murray down so he didn't get hurt, Murray was way stronger then The Panda King so he was slowly being pushed backwards.

"That Murray was always a weak minded fool." someone said behind them. they all turned and found The Destructive Seven behind them.

"Sly Cooper, We meet again." A weak Clockwerk said.

"Ah Hell" Sly said.

AN/ ok so here is the next chapter. things are a bit hectic at the moment so i will update when i can. sorry guys :( so like always leave a review and keep checking back for the next update.

Till next time folks


End file.
